Dreams of a Time Long Past
by Bloodcherry
Summary: When the dreams of a miko retell a fragment of the happiest and scariest memories from a young girl, what is she to do when she meets what she believes is the reincarnation of the man in her dreams?


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Summary:** When the dreams of a _miko _retell a fragment of the happiest and scariest memories from a young girl, what is she to do when she meets what she believes is the reincarnation of the man in her dreams?

**Pairing:** Russia x Kagome

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Dreams of a Time Long Past -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_A young girl was seen running through the halls of a grand palace while the maids turned a blind eye and giggled at the girl's antics. "Ivan has come again!" she chirped. The girl ran and did a sharp right turn down the hall, slipping slightly in the process. Regaining her balance as fast as she could, the dark blonde haired girl ran towards her destination hopping she could reach it before her instructor found out she had ran away from her studies once again. "Ha, ha! She'll never find me!" the girl said in a conspirational whisper to herself._

_Running toward a large mahogany door, she pushed it open with an exaggerated grunt and continued her race outside. The girl was as excited as they came, she couldn't wait to see her dear Ivan. The last time he had come she had been held up by a lesson and her teacher was watching her too closely, she was unable to slip away…_

_But today was different; the young girl's uptight instructor was naïve enough to allow her to be alone for a couple of minutes. _

_A couple of minutes she used to their full extent._

_Her dark blonde hair flowed in the wind as she jumped over the beautiful flower arrangements in the royal garden. Her blue eyes widen as she turned toward the entrance of her home. A handsome young man, around his twenties, was standing there speaking to her father. His violet eyes turned to watch her form briefly, his lips twitching into a smile. He was trying to act as professional as he could, he was speaking to his Tsar, after all._

_The young 15 year old jumped behind one of the rose arrangements near the entrance and waited until her father left the young man in order to attend an important meeting. Her blue eyes followed the aged man until he disappeared into the palace, the moment he was out of sight she jumped high in the air and ran as fast as she could in her fancy dress to glomp the young man she had missed."Unf!" The duchess wrapped her arms as far as she could around the man's body. _

_The man's ash blond hair moved in the wind as he chuckled, "_Привет _(Hi)_,_ little bird, how have you been?" Anastasia's head looked up at the man, "Oh, I've been amazing, Ivan! I can't believe you're finally here, again!" The girl couldn't stop hugging the man with a wide smile on her face, Ivan simply smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. She's such a free, innocent soul… He would do anything to protect her._

_The happy scene was interrupted when it took a bloodied turn. The embrace was replaced by a slumping girl with multiple gun shots on her body, the same violet eyed man clutching her young body to his as tears ran down his face. _

"_А__… _Анастасия_…" (A… Anastasia)_

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up with a start.<p>

She sighed running a hand through her hair, her disheveled locks sticking slightly to her sweaty face. The _miko _stared at ceiling with a confused stare.

"What… was that…?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Dreams of a Time Long Past -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Authoress' Note: Hey people! How are you doing! I've wanted to write a Hetalia crossover for a long time… and well… I'm not exactly a fan of the series, mainly because I hate me some North Italy, but I'm still giving it a chance. I actually like most of the characters! Hell, I even crossplayed Russia once… He's awesome. XD

Anyway, I will be using _some _words in Russian once in a while. I don't know the language, so if someone out there does and is kind enough to correct any word that I misused I would love **him**/_her_/it.

Soooo, guys, I hope you liked this little chapter! I have NO idea where I'm going with this, in other words, I'm just going with the flow! Oh, btw, sorry for the big a$$ italicized dream. XD

_Feel free to review and flame if you must. __I never really cared for flames, so go ahead. Although, I would appreciate it if you gave me constructive criticism instead of just saying it sucks, ne?_

_Ja ne,_

_Bloodcherry_


End file.
